A Beautiful Tragedy
by Spencer Salvawhore
Summary: How I thought the love-story/relationship of Tonks & Lupin started. It's all happy in the beginning...starts with friendship...before OoTP! Do read. It's good!
1. Chapter 1

**A Beautiful Tragedy**

**Tonks-Lupin Story**

**Chapter 1  
**

**This is the start of Lupin & Tonks story...till the very end. :( It's going to be really long. Many chapters. This is not going to be about the eye-locks, admiring looks or any sort of physical attraction. It starts off as a budding friendship, and how they fall in love. WHY they fall in love with each other...in the books, neither Tonks nor Lupin were said to be particularly good looking...so this is about the inner qualities...souls and stuff. :P**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters used by JKR. I may introduce a few of my own, so yeah. :P**

Remus Lupin stared around the dingy dark room in the Leaky Cauldron. He had very little money left from his year of teaching in Hogwarts, and he wasn't sure where he would find shelter once his money was exhausted. Sighing, he took out his pocket to go to the bathroom. He couldn't even afford a room with a bathroom, he had to opt for one of the cheapest ones.

"_Lumos_," he muttered, as he made way to the bathroom.

He went into a tiny stall in the corner, did his business and came out. Once again, holding his wand, the lights of which were directing him to his room, he went back.

Once he was inside the tiny room, he scrambled into the bed, covered himself with the thin blanket and went into a light slumber. He thought of the night he had come to know the truth about Peter Pettigrew, aka Wormtail, aka one of his ex-best friends, who betrayed James and Lily Potter to Voldemort. If it had not been full moon that night, they could have handed over Peter to the Ministry and Sirius would have been a free man. Remus felt guilty for thinking Sirius could have ever betrayed James, considering the fact that they were best-friends...almost like brothers. It took him a while to actually fall asleep, a long while actually.

ABT ABT ABT ABT $$$$$$

Remus was awake early next morning. He rushed to the bathrooms so that he could take a quick wash before the other guests came running in. After his wash, he head down for breakfast. Tom, the barman knew about his problem, so offered him meals free of cost.

"Good morning Lupin," Tom said. "Hope this day is better than the previous ones."

"Good morning Tom," Remus said. "Hope so too."

"Your breakfast is ready," Tom said, handing over to him a plate of cold ham and bread. He also gave him a small goblet of pumpkin juice. It was his usual meal here. Not his favorite, but it kept him fed and that was what mattered.

"Good morning Tom," said a booming, pleasant voice. "Good morning Remus, good to see you here."

"Oh good morning Professor Dumbledore," Remus said. "I have been staying here since a few days."

"Accommodation problems, Remus?" Dumbledore asked, in a low tone. "And it's Albus now. I am no longer your teacher, am I?"

"Oh yes...Professor...I mean Albus," Remus said, with a faint smile.

"I know the perfect place for you," Dumbledore said, with a wide smile. "And you will be happy too. What can make a man more happy than some fruitful time spent with his old friends?"

"I don't understand-"

"Please finish your breakfast fast," Dumbledore said. Saying so, he took a stool next to the former professor in his school.

Once his breakfast was over, Dumbledore made him get his personal belongings and leave from there. He had a few shabby clothes, some wolfsbane potion and three-four books which he had borrowed from Dumbledore itself, for reading. He apparated to the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron where Dumbledore was standing.

"Hold onto me," Dumbledore said. "Since you do not know where we are heading, I will take you along by side-along apparation."

"Sure," Remus said, holding onto Dumbledore's arms tightly.

Dumbledore apparated from there, along with Remus. In a fraction of a minute they were standing in front of what looked like a large apartment, used by Muggles. Dumbledore pointed his wand to the building and it slowly separated, a new flat coming to their view. Dumbledore lead the way, Remus following him.

"_Alohomora,"_ Dumbledore muttered, and the door flung open. Once they entered, it shut immediately.

"Who's there?" said a gruffy voice.

"It's I, Dumbledore, bringing Padfoot some good company," Dumbledore said, with a smile.

"Padfoot-"

"Hello Professor," Sirius Black, said, coming down the stairs. "Moony, old friend!"

"Sirius?" Remus exclaimed, happily. "You live here?"

"This is my house," Sirius muttered. "The noble house of black."

"Noble," Remus said, chuckling.

"Now that's a merry re-union," Dumbledore said. "I am afraid I have to leave now. Some important business to follow up with."

"Sure," Remus and Sirius together.

Once Dumbledore disapparated from there with a faint _pop_, Sirius took Remus to a spare bedroom and told him to keep his belongings there. Then, they went down to the kitchen to have some good food and catch up on a years worth of incidents.

**That's it for now :) Sorry, I know this chapter was boring. LOL. I promise to make it better. PLEASE do review!**

**Love,**

**Nidheya  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Beautiful Tragedy**

**Tonks-Lupin Story**

**Chapter 2  
**

**No reviews. Haha. No worries. I will keep writing simply because I LOVE TO! :D I read a few One Shots on this lovely couple via my Laptop, but couldn't comment as my laptop doesn't have a working keyboard. :( Anyways, good job, all of you! PS- This chapter happens about 2 weeks after Lupin has moved into Grimmauld Place, 12. :)  
**

In her dream she was visiting the coolest place on Earth- Disney World in Florida. Yeah, it was a Muggle amusement park, but that didn't stop Nymphadora Tonks from actually visiting there. Some of her Muggle cousins from her father's side had filled her on in details about the rides in the park and she was thrilled with the idea of going there. Of course, given the fact that she was a metamorphmagus witch who was extremely clumsy, that was almost impossible. But as one says, a girl can was rudely awaken from her dream when her alarm started ringing loudly.

"Nymphadora, you must wake up, it's time for your duty," the deep, booming voice of her mentor, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody said from her alarm clock.

"Oh shut up Mad-Eye," Tonks said, getting up. "I shouldn't have let you set up this stupid alarm clock. And how many times must I tell you? _Don't call me Nymphadora_."

Her bright bubble-gum pink hair turned red for a short while, displaying her anger. She worked as an auror in the Ministry of Magic, and today her mentor Mad-Eye Moody would be escorting her to the headquarters of the _Order of the Phoenix_, an organization formed by Albus Dumbledore to collect as many members as possible who are ready to fight against Lord Voldemort. Tonks was more than happy to join the Order, as it meant another great adventure for the risk-taking, adventure loving witch.

She bathed and changed into a white t-shirt which had a logo of the Weird Sisters, a black jeans and her hair was bubblegum pink. After eating a burnt toast and a glass of pumpkin juice, she apparated to just outside Mad-Eye's house.

"Who is it?" Mad-Eye's usual paranoid voice.

"Tonks," Tonks replied.

"Which color does the real Nymphadora Tonks' hair change to when I call her by her first name?" Mad-Eye asked.

"Blimey Mad-Eye!" Tonks exclaimed. "It's red. And that one is way too obvious. Why do you have to be so paranoid all the time?"

"You too would be paranoid if two crazy death eaters attacked you, put you under the Imperius curse, and impersonated you," Mad-Eye said, ushering Tonks inside. "Now listen to me carefully Nymphadora-"

"It's TONKS, Mad-Eye," Tonks said.

"Fine, Tonks," Mad-Eye said. "So we are going to apparate to the headquarters. You are going to relax and not break much stuff there. I am sure the residents and members of the Order wouldn't want you breaking stuff there."

"Fine," Tonks said. "Shall we go?"

"Yes," Moody said, holding his trainee's hand.

ABT ABT ABT ABT ABT ABT

Remus had set out the entire house for the first Order meeting. Mad-Eye Moody would be bringing a new member any minute, and the Weasley family would be moving in around 5 in the evening. Sirius was not much into cleaning and stuff, so he gladly let Remus do all that while he cheerfully chatted away to his friend. The idea of company pleased him very much indeed. He had felt much better with the arrival of Remus, and was now looking forward to the arrival of the cheerful Weasley family, and the other Order members.

"Some company is going to do very well for the jolly old dog," Sirius said.

"You are acting as if I'm not good enough company," Remus joked. He was usually very reserved and quiet, but not with his best friend Sirius.

"You are jolly good company Moony," Sirius said. "Oh, do you need any help?"

"That's the umpteenth time you have been asking me, Padfoot, and my answer is still very much no," Remus said.

"My bad," Sirius said, laughing.

Just then they heard a loud _pop_ in the hallway. Remus pulled out his wand from his pocket and held it at the ready. Sirius jumped to his feet and looked cautiously from the corner. It was Mad-Eye, with the new member of the Order.

"Holy cow it's mass murder Sirius Black!" the young witch next to Moody exclaimed. "He is hiding in our _headquarters_? _STUPEFY!_"

"_PROTEGO!_" Remus said, shielding the stunning spell from hitting Sirius.

"_Tonks_," Moody said sternly. "Sirius Black is a member of the Order. The secret-keeper of the Potters was actually Peter Pettigrew who faked his own death AND killed those twelve muggles. He has escaped. Black is Harry Potter's godfather and a true member of the Order."

"Oh fine," Tonks said. "That's nice. Hey Sirius. I am Tonks, your favorite cousin Andromeda's daughter."

"Tonks, that is Remus Lupin, another member of the Order," Moody said, pointing to the man who had cast the shielding charm. "Remus, this is Nymphadora Tonks, a metamorphmagus, auror and the youngest member of the Order."

"Hello Nymphadora," Remus said smiling, shaking her hands. "I am Remus Lupin. A we-"

"Don't call me Nymphadora," Tonks said sternly. "It's _Tonks_."

"Oh sorry Tonks," Lupin said chuckling. "So as I was saying, I am a werewolf. I know it's going to-"

"A werewolf?" Tonks exclaimed. "That is so _cool_! You are so sweet and seemingly harmless. Awesome!"

"Haha," Remus said. "Anyways it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Wolf-dude," Tonks said, grinning.

"Aw Dora give me a hug," said a grinning Sirius.

"Sure," Tonks said, hugging her cousin (once removed).

"So you almost stunned me, eh?" Sirius asked.

"What should I do?" Tonks asked. "Auror duties!"

"So you all enjoy your little merry-making, while I head off home for some important business," Moody said. "See you all at the meeting during dinner time."

"Goodbye Mad-Eye," Tonks said, waving.

"Goodbye Alastor," said Remus and Sirius simultaneously.

**That's the end of Chapter 2. Hope you all liked it. Do review. I love them. :)**

**Nidheya  
**


End file.
